


I’ll Stand With You Now

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, during ‘The China Probrem’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Stan apologizes for not standing with Kyle at the start for Indiana after the lawyer rejects the case
Kudos: 1





	I’ll Stand With You Now

It could have gone better.

The group left, defeated.

Kyle wanted to go home, crawl under his bedsheets, and block out the world for a few hours.

Stan stopped him before he could walk away. “Kyle, wait. I’m sorry for not standing with you before, I should have done it at the start.”

“It’s fine, dude, let’s just go home,” the redhead just wanted to leave.

“It’s not over,” Stan insisted, “we’re trying again somewhere else. Right, guys?”

“Right,” Clyde responded.

“R-r-right,” Jimmy added.

Even Kenny gave his muffled agreement.

It was enough to convince Kyle.

“Thanks, guys.”

The group made their way out of the building and on to the next one.

But it wasn’t necessary.

“Wait! Wait, I....I want to help!” the lawyer shouted out his window.

He started crying.

They all started crying.

But at least they were in it together.


End file.
